


Christmas Rings

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, I don't want to spoil the story :), LuLi - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snowed In, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, ftlgbtholidays2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Winter has always marked new beginnings for Lucy and Lisanna and this winter was going to be the best one yet.Home for the Holidays #2 Prompt: Rings
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Home for the Holidays 2019





	Christmas Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izukillme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/gifts).



> Requested by the lovely Ceru! This was written for the Home for the Holiday's event run by Femslash Fairies and Ftmlmages. This is set sometime after Tenrou Island arc but does not follow canon after that

Out of all the strange crazy things that happened in Lucy’s life since joining Fairy Tail, being _here_ with _her_ like _this_ were here only glimpses of sanity in her crazy new life.

If someone would have told Lucy that the missing beautiful girl in the photograph she found all those years would completely change her life, she would have smiled and assumed they meant she would find a good friend in this Lisanna person. But _oh,_ Lucy found so much more waiting for her in the snow that day.

~

Lucy sat on the windowsill of her apartment legs dangling off the edge. Below her lied busy streets and laughter as everyone rushed through their holiday shopping in order to get home before the prospected blizzard hit. Lucy watched them from her perch, watched them smile and laugh and hug sharing warmth and comfort to fend off the chilly December night. Lucy watched and watched feeling nothing but the familiar ache in the pit of her stomach.

She’s supposed to be like them right now. Supposed to be shopping with Erza and Wendy or having a snowball fight with Gray and Natsu. She’s supposed to be at the guild drinking hot chocolate and beer as Gajeel tries to sing his version of classic Christmas songs only for the rest of the guild to jump him and hand the mic over to Mirajane.

 **She was supposed to okay.** They always are. Everyone in the guild has dealt with loss, with fear and regret and they carried their burdens effortless never letting anyone see a tear slip down their face. Lucy wasn’t like that. It’s been years and yet Lucy still wasn’t okay.

Lucy had somehow gotten the reputation of being the ‘sunshine’ one of the group, the one who was put together and smiled through the pain. And when she wasn’t that her friends, her new and only family, didn’t always know how to deal with her. Although they still tried which she loved them for.

First it was Natsu who instantly knew something was wrong when she didn’t attempt to kick him out of the window she caught him climbing in through. His attempts at cheering someone up usually involved attempting to draw them into a fight or argument so they would take their mind off of what was bothering them and with _him_ instead of themselves. Any other day it might have worked, ~~Lucy would never admit it but she liked the playful arguing and fighting just as much as Natsu and Gray did,~~ but she just didn’t have the energy for it. Natsu gave up after making himself sick eating half of her refrigerator and ran out with Happy saying he’d be back later.

Erza showed up next dropping off pastries from the bakery they both love then Lucy and Cana cuddled on her bed before Cana had to leave for a job. Lying in her Cana’s arms with those soft fingers running through her hair did help a lot, but when she left, and Lucy felt the loneliness and quiet of her apartment double and she spiraled downwards all over again. Gray had dropped off a gift for her sometime after noon when she was soaking the bath. She wasn’t too surprised he didn’t attempt to come in since she knows comfort is not Gray’s specialty. What did surprise her was the frozen key necklace she found in the box long with a book she’d been searching for undoubtably from Levy. That too brought a smile on her face. 

Now here was watching the sunset and the sky darken as more people hurried to get inside away from the oncoming snowstorm. Lucy would follow their lead and head in soon as well. She just wanted to soak in a few more moments of the setting sun and brisk winter air before-

“Hey! Lucy!”

A sudden shout of her name had Lucy nearly falling off the edge. _Maybe sitting on the windowsill wasn’t the best idea_ Lucy thought to herself as she glanced at the direction the voice came from.

The snow starting to fall through the darkening night make it hard to find her at first. But once Lucy did spot her, it was like everyone else slowly faded into the background and all Lucy saw was _her_. Lisanna Strauss stood on ledge of the bridge outside of her wildly waving her hands to catch her attention. Once she seen that she had it, she jumped off the ledge and walked closer until she was right under Lucy.

“So that is you! I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes now, but you weren’t answering. I was started to think it wasn’t you and I was yelling at a random person!” Lisanna ended her sentence with a giggle that cut through the night and heated Lucy’s suddenly warm cheeks.

Feeling embarrassed, she attempted to smile back to at the cheerful girl. “Oh hey! Sorry I didn’t hear you!”

“It’s okay, it looks like you were thinking about something really hard up there.” Lisanna’s smile was soft and wide and it warmed a part of Lucy that had long gone numb.

Lucy and Lisanna had not really interacted a lot since they’d been back from Tenrou. Even before that they had never talked alone before. Lisanna was usually surrounded by old Fairy Tail members that mourned her death making so she was never alone. Still Lucy had always wanted to know her.

Today though, today was not a good day for Lucy to try to make friends. Especially not after she sent away all her close friends. But rudeness was never something Lucy was capable of. Especially not towards a girl that smiles at her like that.

“Yeah I was. I was just…thinking.” The silence between them turned awkward and Lucy mentally gave herself a Lucy kick. Looking away, she noticed the snow picked up around them already blanketing the street below. It seemed like Lisanna noticed the change in weather and began shivering in her thin coat and scarf.

Concern gnawed at her and she spoke without thinking, “Do you want to come up?”

“Hun?”

She couldn’t blame Lisanna for being surprised but it did make her cheeks flare up in a blush again. Maybe she should have taken her embarrassment and retracted her offer sending Lisanna on her way. Maybe she should have played it off with a laugh hoping Lisanna wouldn’t hold it against her and think of her as the weird awkward girl that hanged off ledges in blizzards. Maybe Lisanna _would_ hold it against her and they would be avoiding each other in the guild hall forever. Maybe she shouldn’t have cared. But she just couldn’t help herself. Staring into those blue eyes as snow fell around them. She felt this _need,_ one she’s never felt before, and it told her to get closer. To smile and beckon this beautiful girl shivering in the snow closer. _Keep her warm, keep her safe, stay close_

“A snowstorm’s going to hit soon.” She said softly into the night. “Come inside, you can stay here until it passes if you want.”

She was rewarded with a smile and a brush of fingertips across snow-covered hair. “I’d like that”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will be up sometime in the upcoming week!


End file.
